


Hello

by gizmo1025



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmo1025/pseuds/gizmo1025





	Hello

The need for a soft bed had led me here. The Hotel Cortez. It's about 3am. Walking through the doors, I make my way over to the front desk. A woman sits at the desk, her nose pressed into a book. "Single room $30", I pass her the money without a word. "Signature here", she slides a book towards me. I sign my name and mark the date. "This way Mia", I follow her listening to the clicks of her heels.

She stops in front of a room and opens the door. Filling me in about all the hotel need knows. I nod my head. Just wanting to sleep. "Thank you very much", she walks out quickly passing me the key. I look at my key number... 63. I pull off my shirt and my shorts. Slipping between the covers. I close my eyes and fall asleep instantly. 

I wake to a strange noise. A sort of strangled yell. My head pops out from under my pillow. I listen closely trying to hear the noise again. When I hear it again, I jump out of bed. Opening my door, I silently poke my head out. The noise comes from the room across from mine. Room 64. I pull my shirt and shorts back on.

The door is cracked open. I quietly walk over and peer inside. The room has one lamp lit in a corner. A brighter light is lit deeper into the room. I quietly walk into the room. My curiosity becoming too much to ignore. I make my way through the door peering my head around the small corner.

My eyes widen at the sight before me. A woman is being sliced open. Her insides spill out from the humongous hole now in her belly. Splashes of blood spurt on the floor. The person cutting her open is a man. He is dressed in a leather apron and what looks like an old pilots cap. I can't see his face. I know I should walk away leave and run. But I can't look away.

The way his hands move is just mesmorizing. Watching the way his shoulders move with ever flick of his blade. Every movement just absolutely facinating. Red lines run down her chest around the hole in her gut. The light shines on the blade. I watch as the 'victim' blinks her eyes. She's still alive. Oh this man is incredible. She looks over at me. "Please, please stop", a chuckle fills the air. With one quick motion, he slits the woman's throat open. Blood over flows from the slit, spilling onto the already soaked floor.

I stare at the blood stained floor. The body twitches a few times before she stills. Her blood slows dripping casually from her lacerations. I bite my lip loving the way her blood seeps from her throat. "Mr. March, such a wonderful mess you've made of the carpet", a woman with curly hair walks out. From the looks of her outfit she must be the hotel's maid. Or maybe just a woman indulging in some fantasy. 

"Miss Evers, she wasn't much of a fighter. Someone more indomitable next time", her smiles fades. His accent is different. Unlike anything I've ever heard. But rings a bell. A reminder of a decade forgotten. He turns around, on his face he wears a mask of some sort. His nose and mouth are covered. Small rounds lenses cover his eyes. No defining parts of his face are shown. He could be anyone. 

He reaches up pulling the straps to the mask. The bottom part comes off easily and he tosses it on the table. He stands next to the table. He has a mustache, it reminds me of Vincent Price. His eyes are dark brown. Mr. March is gorgeous. Such a handsome face. He turns, my eyes grow wide. I'm caught in his gaze. His lips turn up into a smirk, "Enjoy the show?".


End file.
